Hypotheses: 1) Ascites may be an independent contributor to hypermetabolism and energy malnutrition in patients w/ liver diseases due to potential EE increases during resting, sleeping, amd physical activities. 2) Accuracy of body compositiion and total body wate (TBW) measurements before and after removing a certain amount of ascitic fluid. 3) The whole-room indirect calorimetry chamber is accurate and feasible for carefully planned longitudinal studies for patients w/progressive liver disease. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To determine whether ascites independently affects these components of EE. 2) To test the valicity of body composition measurements in patients w/cirrhotic ascites. 3) to use this pilot investigation to prepare for long term studies of energy balance in patients w/liver disease.